


Home Is the Place Where

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apocalypse, Family, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Дом — это место, где, если тебе придется туда вернуться, им придется тебя принять.
Kudos: 7





	Home Is the Place Where

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra/gifts).
  * A translation of [Home Is the Place Where](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362664) by [Kyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra/pseuds/Kyra). 



_Дом — это место, где, если тебе придется туда вернуться, им придется тебя принять._   
_Роберт Фрост_

Мир наконец-то подошел к концу во второй половине дня во вторник.  
Он начал издавать предсмертные хрипы еще за несколько дней до этого, и Петуния, кажется, не спит с тех пор. Она слышит его завершение даже в самый тихий час ночи, когда рядом в постели храпит Вернон, а горизонт вспыхивает пурпуром.  
Вернон к этому времени и сам что-то замечает, как и Дадли. Да все уже поняли, что что-то не так: дикторы на телевидении начали говорить о странных климатических изменениях, о переносимом по воздуху токсическом загрязнении, затем о Боге, а потом вообще замолчали. А без работающей антенны Дадли, задернув шторы, играет в свои видеоигры и лишь хмыкает, когда Петуния приносит ему очередной обед. Его костяшки всегда белые от напряжения, и она знает, что должна ему что-то сказать, потому что она его мать. Что все будет хорошо. Но она не хочет лгать. Она чувствует себя выгоревшей изнутри, пустой оболочкой.  
Петуния, честная хотя бы сама с собой, признает сейчас, что начала ощущать нечто странное куда раньше других. Теперь, наверно, она и себя должна назвать фриком, потому что знает, что что-то происходит. Беспокойное покалывание под кожей к этому времени успевает перерасти в напряженный гул. Петунию тошнит от неправильности происходящего, у нее кружится голова от надвигающейся реальности. Она знает, что дальше уже не будет ничего. Все вокруг теперь выглядит странно. Если смотреть боковым зрением, то у вещей словно только два измерения вместо трех. Будто вселенная начала схлопываться. Петунии так хочется знать, замечает ли это хоть кто-нибудь кроме нее. Наверху спит Вернон или только притворяется. Он бормотал что-то о том, как с максимальной пользой провести выходной.  
Так что сейчас Петуния сидит одна на заднем дворе и ждет. Она не хочет находиться внутри дома в такой день (в последний день, в последний день, в последний…). Она впивается ногтями в ладонь. Боль успокаивает.  
На улице тихо. Соседи либо ушли, либо спрятались за затянутыми шторами и тишиной. Их улица всегда была самой респектабельной. Петунии требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять, чего ей так не хватает: белого шума с близлежащей автомагистрали, теперь тихой и пустой. Воздух холоднее, чем должен бы быть.  
Спустя очень долгое время к ней кто-то приближается, ступая по траве. Он идет медленно вдоль живой изгороди, взгляд опущен в землю. Она напрягается (хотя куда уж сильнее) и думает о том, чтобы позвать Вернона, но незнакомец вдруг поправляет на носу очки, и она узнает его. Гарри.  
Человека грязнее его Петунии еще не доводилось видеть. Одежда вся изорвана, а волосы спутаны. Подняв глаза, он на секунду замирает, когда замечает, что она смотрит на него.   
— Ты, — только и говорит Петуния, когда Гарри садится рядом, опять опустив голову.  
— Здравствуйте, тетя Петуния, — спокойно отвечает он, разглядывая свои разбитые ладони.  
— Это ты сделал, — говорит она. — Такие как ты это сделали. Это они.  
Гарри дергается и почти смотрит на нее в ответ.  
— ОНИ сделали это, — он повышает голос и вдруг утихает, звуча уже не так зло: — Они во всем виноваты и еще ждали, что Я...  
Он замолкает, скривившись. Петуния бы даже испугалась, но она не видит очертания этой «штуки», палочки, в заднем кармане его джинсов, где он носит ее с пятнадцати лет. Как будто она не замечала ее тогда, когда он бунтовал, нарушая все их правила.  
Через несколько долгих минут Гарри смотрит на горизонт, где далеко-далеко словно потрескивает тьма.  
— Но… — начинает было Петуния, но замирает. — Они ведь не собираются это останавливать, да?  
— Они мертвы, — глухо отвечает Гарри. — Никого не осталось.  
— И ты пришел сюда, — говорит Петуния. Голос у нее грубый, и Гарри вдруг опять вздрагивает, наконец-то смотря прямо на нее.  
— Я… Мне больше некуда было идти.  
Петуния замирает, желая спросить, говорит ли он буквально. Но она не хочет, не хочет, не хочет знать.  
— Ну, я не знаю, чего ты ожидал, — говорит она ему. — Если твой дядя тебя увидит...  
— Я знаю, — перебивает ее Гарри, мгновенно ожесточаясь. — Я знаю, — повторяет уже мягче. — Я просто хотел… — он пожимает плечами. И они опять сидят в тишине.  
Петуния наблюдает за ним краем глаза, смотрит, как он дышит, и чувствует, как дышит сама. Она не видела его с тех пор, как он ушел год назад.  
Он похож на своего отца. Он похож на ее сестру. Он выглядит слишком молодо, чтобы быть настолько испачканным в крови, но есть в его глазах что-то жесткое, темное. И Петуния вдруг странным образом успокаивается. Она будто находит в них подтверждение всему, что она когда-либо знала.  
— Расскажите о моей маме, — вдруг говорит Гарри, будто перебарывая себя. — Вы ее вообще любили?  
— Я не собираюсь это обсуждать, — чуть ли не огрызается Петуния. Ее спина прямая, гостиная безупречна, и воздух пахнет странно.  
— Она была вашей _сестрой_ , — зло бросает Гарри. — Вы выросли вместе. Она наверняка любила… — он замолкает и, поёрзав, поднимает на Петунию рассерженный взгляд. — Вы _знали_ ее, а мне этого не довелось. Вы ее хотя бы помните? Как она выглядела? Какое было ее второе имя? Каким был ее любимый цвет?  
Петуния вздрагивает, сжимает губы и смотрит вперед. Гарри наконец-то весь сдувается, а его взгляд, потускнев, тянется к какой-то дальней точке неба.  
Облака все ниже. Петунии кажется, будто что-то давит на нее со всех сторон, словно реальность сжимается вокруг.  
В доме за спиной сын стреляет в воображаемых монстров, муж лежит в спальне, накрывшись покрывалом с головой, а Петуния наблюдает, как с ее тихого измазанного кровью племянника сходят все краски. Она вдруг с ясной четкостью видит подсохшие грязные дорожки слез на его щеках. Кости вымораживает.  
— Желтый, — все-таки говорит она. Не мягко совсем, потому что она никогда не была мягкой, но Гарри вдруг удивленно оборачивается. Он не улыбается. Не улыбается и она, когда они смотрят друг на друга.  
Небо давит. Петуния задерживает дыхание, считает и ждет.


End file.
